Dad had my girl in his Journal?
by noturbaby
Summary: Ch 1. Set in season 3 of Supernatural, Sam is searching through John's journal to find anything that will help Dean get out of his deal. What he finds, is a Slayer. Chapter 2 set in Season 6 Spn. ep.7 Family Matters. Dean asks Buffy for help.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the "John's Journal" graphic by Dana dana. thedudes. nu /chosenart

This chapter based on Season 3 Supernatural

* * *

"Dude, wake up," Sam hit Dean on his leg, but got no response. "Dean, come on, get up."

Dean groaned and rolled onto his side to face his brother. "Right, 'm up," his voice gravelly and thick with sleep. He pushed himself up, opening one eye to see the clock. He promptly collapsed back onto the bed. "Seriously, Sammy, it's not even six in the morning. What the hell is so important?"

"Do you remember a girl named Buffy?"

Dean squeezed his shut eyes. "Stripper in Atlanta?" Even without opening his eyes he knew Sam was making his bitch face.

Sam huffed, "I was looking at Dad's journal. There's a page about a girl you dated, Buffy Summers. Ring a bell?"

"No, doesn't ring a bell, Sam." Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Nothing rings a bell before six in the morning, Sam." He rolled over, away from his brother.

"Says here you dated her when you went to Hemery High in L.A. Dad's even got a picture."

Dean groaned and rolled onto his back. "Lemme see the picture." He held his hand out for the journal.

Sam only held it in front of his brother, not willing to relinquish his hold on the book. After letting Dean peruse it for a minute, Sam asked, "So, recognize her?"

Dean's leering smirk told Sam that his brother did, indeed, recognize her. Nodding, "Buffy. Yeah, she was a cheerleader." Dean sat up, "Wait, no, she was an ice skater. Yeah," Dean's voice now matching the lusty smirk.

Dean swung his legs out of the bed to sit up. "Why's she in the journal?" He scratched his head, and then his eyes got wide. He grinned widely. "No, she was both! Dude, she was a cheerleader and an ice skater!" He walked towards the bathroom smiling. "Yeah, she had these awesome little outfits. The skirts only came down to here." He put his hand halfway down his butt. He turned to Sam, still wearing a grin. "Dude, she was money in the spank bank."

Sam rolled his eyes at brother and sighed when the bathroom door shut hoping Dean wasn't going to withdraw from the "spank bank" at the moment. "Dean! Seriously, this is important."

A minute later Dean emerged from the bathroom going to his duffel to pull on a clean shirt and yesterday's jeans. "Alright, so what's the deal with this girl? What she doing in Dad's journal?"

"She's a vampire slayer and according to Dad's journal she was in Sunnydale when it became a crater." Sam sat up straight, happy he finally had Dean's attention. "She's worked with a vampire who was able to regain his soul."

Dean made a face. He hated vampires, he never heard of a vampire slayer, and still didn't get where Sam was going with this trip down memory lane. "So, again, Sam, why are you bringin' up this girl?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I think she can help you, us."

Dean just raised a brow. Sam should have taken that as a warning, but he didn't.

Dean feigned confusion, "Help with what, Sammy?"

Sam slammed the journal down on his leg. "Your deal, Dean. You won't trust Ruby to help you, so I thought; maybe you'd trust somebody you knew. If she could help a vampire get his soul back, maybe she can help you."

Dean hung his head. He wanted to smack his brother into next week just for bringing up the topic. Instead he slowly turned to face him. "Why would I want help from some chick I dated in high school? Some chick who hangs with vampires. Sam," Dean sighed and sat on the bed, "Man, I know you're just trying to help, but come on. I break the deal, you die. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Until you're saved." Sam ignored Dean's heavy sigh at his response. "According to this, she may be in Cleveland."

Now Dean rolled his eyes with such ferocity they nearly fell out of his head. "Cleveland? So…you want us to look for her. Why, Sam? Like she's gonna be so grateful we found her, and just so thrilled to see me again that she'll help me get out of my deal?" Dean voice had risen angrily with the last part of his statement. He hadn't meant to show his temper, but he was tired of Sam's grasping at straws.

"Dean, Dad has some information here about watchers and …"

"Sam, it's not gonna happen." Dean sat with his back against the headboard of his bed and flicked on the TV.

Sam could see the angry resolution on his brother's face. He decided to leave the journal open to the page about Buffy and opt for a shower instead of another argument.

Dean waited a full sixty count after hearing the water being turned on to pick up his father's journal. He looked at the pictures of Buffy and smirked. She sure was cute. He racked his brain trying to remember something, anything about the girl, but the memories just weren't there. Nothing besides how hot she looked in those tiny skirts.

He read some more of the information on the page. 'Friends with a powerful witch'? Dean felt the bile rise in his throat. What the hell was Sammy thinking? Witches were nothing but evil. Didn't Sam remember what always happened to the rabbit?

Dean smiled fondly at Buffy's picture, how had that cute girl in the short skirt gotten herself mixed up with witches and vampires?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Supernatural_ and all related characters are copyright The CW Network. No infringement intended._Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and ME. No infringement intended.


	2. Chapter 2

2010 - set in Season 6 Supernatural. Follows immediately after episode 6.7 "Family Matters"

* * *

As she pulled into the parking lot she wished she remember the line from that old movie. The line that goes something like "of all the places in the world", but Buffy doesn't do old movie lines. Buffy doesn't have time for trivia. She parked her car close to the exit, and discreetly tucked a silver knife into her Louis Vuitton bag, praying there wasn't a need for it. Getting bloody at a McDonald's playland was never a good idea.

She spotted Dean as soon as she walked in. Of course he looked older, but he looked like a hunter, the way his eyes seemed to be everywhere at once.

He stood when she arrived at the table. "Thanks for meeting me. I wasn't sure you would."

She smiled, a smile Dean remembered fondly, and replied, "You piqued my curiosity on the phone." She looked around, "Why the playland?"

"Salt," was Dean's short reply, then he turned to the tunnels the children were climbing through. "Jimmy, don't shove," he said loudly and with just the right amount of fatherly authority.

Buffy's eyes widened and she looked to the play-set. "Oh, you have a son here?"

"No. Just blending in."

Buffy shook her head at his high drama, but let it go. "So, you found out about me. What is this, do you have questions or need something?"

Dean took a sip from his coffee and a page from his coat pocket. He slid the page to her. "That's from my dad's journal. He was a hunter, like I told you on the phone." He pointed to a portion of it. "This says you know a vampire who got his soul back. How'd he do it?"

As Buffy looked at the photo copied page, a chill ran down her spine. How had someone collected so much information about her? She looked up at the man across from her and noticed the tired eyes and the worry lines on his forehead. "I know what happened. To you and Sam. It's not exactly a secret in our community." She paused to see if he'd ask how or try to explain, when he didn't, she continued. "Who lost their soul?"

Dean wasn't surprised that she knew their story. He assumed everyone in their line of work had a way of finding information on each other. "What do you know about what happened?" he asked without it sounding like an accusation.

Buffy looked around and kept her voice low. "Letting Luci out if his cage, kinda a big blip on the radar." Dean paled. "Stuffing him back in at Stull," Dean's eyes widened in shock, "equally big." She gave Dean a moment to absorb her revelation. "I've stopped my share of apocalypses. I know it kills part of you every time. Who lost their soul?"

"Sam."

Buffy nodded and shifted her gaze to the Formica table. Buffy knew she'd be destroyed if Dawn had lost her soul. She looked at the paper again before sliding it back to him. "One was cursed with the return of his soul. It was punishment for what he had done as a vamp. The other earned it's return."

Dean didn't hide his excitement. "How?"

"I'm not sure. It dealt with going to hell or maybe purgatory and fighting for it." She noted that Dean didn't look surprised. "I'll have him contact you. You have to promise not to kill him. He is what he is because he helped me save the world."

Dean nodded. "If he helps, hell, even if he doesn't, I'm not going to hurt him."

"Good." She turned in the silly yellow and red chair to leave when Dean grabbed her arm.

"Buffy, you need to watch yourself." He released her arm as she turned back to face him. "There's a demon named Crowley..."

She shrugged, "I've heard of him." Dean's serious attitude kept her in her seat.

"He's hunting alphas. He's using hunters to do it. My grandfather included."

"Okay," she replied slowly a bit confused at his confession. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You're the original Slayer. You're an alpha. Crowley's looking for purgatory, and beating it out of every alpha he gets his hands on." Dean stood up. "Watch yourself. I'm sure he'd love to get his hands on you. He may even try to use me to do it." There was a bittersweet smile on his face. "I won't risk contacting you again."


End file.
